


Hidden Code

by boneswrites



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cuddles, Developing Relationship, Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Make Out Session, Making Out, Ohana, chicken salad, everyone knows they're in love, oblivious dorks, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: After they finally realize that their feelings for each other are mutual, Steve and Danny find a new use for their safeword. As in, they use it when a make out session is in order. It comes in handy, but they aren't as subtle or smooth as they believe they are. I mean, you can always slip 'chicken salad' into any conversation and said conversation would still make sense...or so they thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated!

Chicken salad. Steve really had no idea what made that pop into his head when he and Danny were discussing their safeword on Valentine’s Day. Chicken salad. Steve has to admit, it keeps him up at night.

Shortly after that eventful day, taken Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams were once again single. Both their ex-girlfriends had similar reasons, seeing as Steve and Danny actually spent most of the holiday with each other rather than with their girlfriends, both ladies realized what both men, still after seven years, failed to recognize. 

Actually, it was more than just Lynn and Melissa. The entire state of Hawaii knew that Steve and Danny were in love. Except for Steve and Danny. 

“You know what I’ve been thinking about for a while?” Steve asks Danny, sitting on the couch in the shorter man’s office.

“What?” Danny momentarily looks up from his laptop.

“Chicken salad.”

It took Danny a few seconds to recall but then he lifted his head and turned to face Steve. “Seriously? It’s been weeks.”

Steve chuckles. “I know, I just can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Well, it’s useless now. I mean, it’s not like we’re gonna spend any more Valentine’s Days together on a double date day and so there’s no reason for me to ask you to leave if you’re making me uncomfortable when I’m trying to be romantic,” Danny explains. 

“See, that’s my issue,” Steve sits up in his seat a bit. “I’ve known you for seven years, and I’ve never seen you be romantic, in any way.” 

“It isn’t a constant thing, Steven.”

“What I think, however, is that you become romantic without even realizing you’re doing it,” Steve expresses.

“And how would you know that?”

“You said you wanted to be romantic with Melissa on Valentine’s, right?”

Danny nods.

“But according to her, that didn’t really happen.”

Danny frowns. 

“Actually, according to both Lynn and Melissa, it seemed like you and I were the…couple,” Steve says slowly. “That you were being romantic with me instead of her.”

Danny almost chokes and his eyes go wide. “What?” 

“I mean, we kinda did spend most of the day together,” Steve shrugs.

“Yeah, because they were doing Yoga and all kinds of stuff I am physically incapable of going,” Danny defends. 

“That’s what I said, but…”

“But what?”

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter,” Steve says quickly, cutting off his train of thought. 

Danny studies his partner but doesn’t press forward. “Chicken salad, huh?”

“Chicken salad,” Steve nods. 

*****

Danny doesn’t sleep much that night, thinking about the conversation he and Steve had in his office. He never thought it was possible, never even crossed his mind, that Steve could even potentially feel the same way about him. Danny had fallen heads over heels for Steve from the moment they raised their guns at each other all those years ago in Steve’s garage, and he’s been hiding it ever since. Not because he was ashamed, no, Danny has known he’s bisexual since his university days and he’s dating a few guys over those years. The reason Danny hasn’t spoken up was because Steve McGarrett was as straight as they come. 

…Wasn’t he? 

Danny shakes his head. There’s no way Steve is anything but straight. He hasn’t commenting on a single guy throughout the entire time Danny has known him, Steve showed zero interest in men, and not to mention the _heterosexual_ relationships Steve has been in.

But then the comments Steve made circles around in Danny’s head. Steve wasn’t addressing just Danny, he was talking about them both. 

And yet again, Danny didn’t exactly advertise his sexuality, so it was possible Steve had been doing the same thing and keeping it on the low…for the same reasons…as in he thinks Danny doesn’t feel the same way about him…

Danny groans, it all getting too much for his brain to handle at three in the morning. He tries to shut his head off and get some sleep, deciding to deal with this in the morning. 

*****

It’s right in front of him when Danny walks into his regular coffeeshop to get his dark drink.

A chicken salad. 

Deciding it was a sign from the universe, Danny buys it with the intention of giving it to Steve. God knows the man needs to eat more green. And it has chicken. Steve shouldn’t object too much. 

Danny drives himself to the Palace, unlike most days. Usually, Steve passes by, parking the Silverado in front of Danny’s house and they take the Camaro to work. Some days, though, Steve likes going into the office earlier than everyone else, either to catch up on paperwork (Danny doubts Steve gets any paperwork done) or when Steve can’t sleep and needs to get out of the house. 

Danny parks in his designed spot, grabs the paper bag containing the salad, two forks and some napkins and his cup of coffee and makes his way into headquarters. 

Danny spots Steve sitting by his desk when he walks through the glass doors. He walks directly towards his boss’s office, tapping his knuckles on the door before pushing it and stepping in.

“Morning, Danny,” Steve smiles.

“Morning,” Danny replies, placing the bag in front of Steve.

“What’s this?” Steve asks, pulling back from his laptop screen.

“You can open it, it’s not gonna bite,” Danny sasses. 

“Okay,” Steve says, pulling the bag towards him and taking a look inside. There’s a faint hint of pink in his cheeks when he resurfaces and looks at Danny. He the contents out, putting them in front of him. “A chicken salad.” 

“It was right in front of me, I couldn’t resist,” Danny shrugs. 

“Well, why not,” Steve sighs, motioning for Danny to grab a nearby chair. He breaks the seal, handing Danny a fork and he uncaps the caesar sauce, pouring it all over the salad. Steve then closes the box again and shakes it, ensuring the sauce gets everywhere.

And Danny can’t help but notice, and stare, at Steve’s biceps as they clench and relax under his tight t-shirt, his tattoos peeking out from under the sleeves. He clears his throat. 

Satisfied, Steve opens the salad once again and tosses the cover into the bag. He then stabs his fork into the salad, coming up with a mouthful and starts eating, turning back to his laptop screen. 

Danny watches as Steve’s mouth moves, as his tongue darts out to lick some sauce off his lips and his heart starts racing. In an attempt to distract himself, he too starts eating and brings out his phone, scanning through his e-mails. 

They sit in comfortable silence as they share their food. 

Steve finally looks up when his fork hits the bottom of the plastic box. 

“It was good, wasn’t it?” Danny inquires.

The SEAL turns his attention to Danny, with the intent of answering but the words stop at his lips.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Danny raises an eyebrow.

“Actually,” Steve gets closer, “you do. A little bit of sauce.” And before Danny can reach for a napkin, Steve is extending his arm and brushing the tip of his thumb against the corner of Danny’s mouth. 

The electricity jolts when they connect and they both feel it. Steve lets his thumb linger for an extra moment or two, never breaking eye contact with Danny’s blues. 

Their gaze is intense, Danny clears his throat again, already missing Steve’s touch.

Steve draws back, and while maintaining his eye contact with Danny, he sticks his thumb into his mouth and sucks it clean, giving Danny a smirk in the process. 

And oh boy did that drive Danny nuts, he feels all the blood rush south and he can’t break away from Steve, it seems like he’s under the man’s spell. 

Steve gets closer to Danny once again, there’s no more sauce on his face but this time, Steve cups Danny’s cheek with his palm.

In a moment of courage, and already driven to the edge, unable to keep this hidden anymore, Danny leans into Steve’s touch, closing his eyes and letting the complete and utter feeling of peace rush over him. This feels right, it feels familiar.

Steve’s face is close to Danny’s when Danny finally opens his eyes again. He holds his breath, and so clearly sees Steve’s hazel eyes. There’s a mixture of emotions, a little bit of hesitation, tied in with hope, vulnerability, excitement and…lust. 

Danny’s eyes widen a bit as everything starts to fall into place. Steve does feel the same way about him. This is Steve’s way of telling Danny because God forbid this gigantic dork would actually use words. 

Realizing he’s probably taking too much time to process and analyze the situation, and feeling that Steve is about to pull back because he’d think this was a mistake, Danny quickly closes his fist around the front of Steve’s shirt, keeping him in place, keeping him close. And Danny can see the relief flooding in Steve’s eyes.

They start to close the gap between them when…

They hear the rest of the team bustle into the office, chit-chatting, unaware of what they had just interrupted.

Danny groans, dropping his forehead against Steve’s shoulder.

“We’ll pick up where we left off soon,” Steve promises. 

They both pull back, Danny sighs as Steve walks out of his office to meet their friends and Danny quickly discards the empty salad box and coffee cup and walks out to join the others. 

He doesn’t know how long he’ll be able to wait until he gets his hands on Steve again. 

*****

They catch a case briefly after everyone had arrived and they head out. Steve and Danny can feel the added tension in the atmosphere as they drove to the crime scene. They didn’t banter or bicker as they usually did, both deep in thought about what happened between them that morning. 

Danny was itching to reach out and hold Steve’s hand between the two front seats, but Steve either kept both his hands on the steering wheel or kept the one hand he wasn’t using in his lap. Danny had started to think that maybe Steve had come to his senses and realized that it was gonna be a mistake, whatever that was about to happen between them. But then as they pulled up the scene, and just before they both exit the car, Steve reached out and took Danny’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. 

His promise. 

It was about twelve hours later, and they were both still in the office. Chin and Kono had left for the night and Lou was wrapping things up. They still hadn't caught their guy but they had a few suspects who were currently in the wind and no new leads. So Steve told everyone to head out for the night, get some rest and come back tomorrow morning. If anything came up, he’d call them. 

“Night, Steve,” Lou calls out, waving as he walks towards the exit. 

“Goodnight, Lou,” Steve calls back. He waits until the captain is out of sight and then waits another minute or so before quickly striding into Danny’s office, locking the door and closing the blinds. 

“Hey, babe,” Danny says, typing away on his laptop. 

Without uttering a word, Steve takes two big steps and he’s kneeling in front of Danny, closing his laptop.

Steve whispers out a “it can wait” before his lips are on Danny’s and the Jersey man can’t find it in him to complain. 

Danny has been thinking about how Steve’s lips would feel on his, he wondering how Steve tastes, all these years. And it’s so much better than anything his imagination had ever conquered up. 

Danny’s hands go to Steve’s face, one settling on his stubbly cheek while the other holds the back of his head, threading his fingers through the short brown hair at the base of Steve’s neck. He easily parts his mouth, allowing Steve to slip in and explore his warm mouth.

They both moan when their tongues collide, and the kiss becomes deeper and fiercer, neither of them wanting it to end. 

Steve, without breaking the kiss, manages to get Danny on his feet and turns them around, pushing the shorter man up against his desk. Danny ends up sitting on the wood, his legs apart and Steve standing between them. Steve’s hands start to wander over Danny’s chest and torso, he always had dreamt about running the tips of his fingers over his partner’s skin, feeling Danny’s muscular chest and arms. He drove him crazy. 

When the need for oxygen wins out, both men pull back, panting, their lips identically red and swollen and Steve immediately latches his lips to Danny’s neck, licking and sucking and loving the sounds escaping from Danny’s parted lips.

“Been waiting all day to do this,” Steve breathes against Danny’s skin, making Danny shiver. 

“Been thinking about this for seven years,” Danny admits. 

Steve pauses, pulling back to look into Danny’s eyes. 

“What?”

“Seven years?”

Danny nods.

“Why…why didn’t you say anything?” Steve asks, his voice gentle but firm. 

“I guess for the same reason you didn’t say anything either,” Danny shrugs. 

Steve takes a moment to let that sink and then he’s nodding. “I was scared.”

“So was I,” Danny runs his fingers through Steve’s hair.

“We could have been doing this for a long time, huh,” Steve chuckles. 

“Yes, we could have, but I think we’re as oblivious as they come,” Danny joins in laughing with Steve. “Who knows, maybe we’d be married for a real right now.”

Steve’s eyes sparkle as he closes the distance between them, capturing Danny’s lips.

“Chicken salad,” Danny mumbles. 

“Hm?”

“Safeword.” 

“Yeah,” Steve agrees.

*****

They wrap up the case two days later. The team hadn’t noticed anything different between Steve and Danny, after all they almost always came in and left together before their…revelation in Danny’s office. And they always banter together. And touch each other’s arms, backs, shoulders…except what the team didn’t know is that the intentions behind all of that had changed. And their friends also had no idea that Danny had been staying the nights at Steve’s house. That drawer Steve convinced Danny to take in his closet had become really handy. 

Steve decided to throw a small party at his place to celebrate solving the case, and giving everyone a chance to sit back and relax until another stressful and hectic case comes their way. Danny had offered to cook a few of his famous Italian dishes for the gathering and Steve’s eyes had lit up. After all, Danny had Steve’s kitchen memorized. 

“You good here until I drop off Charlie?” Danny asks Steve, walking into the kitchen were the SEAL was pouring himself another drink.

“I did throw parties before I met you, you know,” Steve teases, taking a sip from his glass.

“I just wanna make sure the kitchen won’t be on fire when I’m back,” Danny shrugs, stepping closer to Steve. “I don’t know if that happened before you met me, but I bet it did.”

“Okay, that happened _once_ ,” Steve sets his glass on the counter and wraps his arms around Danny’s waist, he quickly glances towards the living room before pulling the shorter man towards him.

Danny reciprocates, setting his arms on Steve’s shoulders and intertwines his fingers behind his partner’s head. “You have to tell me that story,” he chuckles. 

Steve nods, licking his lips and leans down to press his lips against Danny’s.

Danny easily opens up to Steve, brushing his fingers against the short hair at the nape of Steve’s neck and he can taste his own Italian dinner and whiskey all mixed with _Steve_ on his tongue. And it makes him dizzy and hot.

Reluctantly, Danny pulls back, breaking the kiss. He then pushes his index finger against Steve’s red lips, a blush creeping up his face. “Hold that thought. I would love to continue but I have to drop Charlie off or I won’t hear the end of it from Rachel.” 

Steve nods against, moving his lips to kiss Danny’s finger. 

Not being able to control the urge to kiss Steve again, Danny closes the small gap between them and gives him a soft kiss.

“Let me say goodnight to Charlie,” Steve offers. 

Technically, it wasn’t Danny’s night to have Charlie. But when he spoke to his son on the phone and told him about Steve’s party, Charlie begged to go with Danny. After a little convincing, Rachel had agreed, knowing how much Charlie loves his Uncle Steve. Steve loves Charlie as if he were his own son, and Grace as if she were his daughter. They both love him as if he were their second dad. And in many ways, he is.

“Charlie?” Danny calls out, walking into the living room, and finds his son playing with Sara. “Come on, buddy, time to go home.” 

“But I wanna stay with Uncle Steve some more,” the little boy tries.

Hearing those words both make his heart happy and clench with sadness at the same time. Happy because he loves how much he knows Steve and Charlie love each other and that his son wants to spend more time with Steve. Clench with sadness because he has to break them apart, knowing what he knows about how close they are.

“I know, bud, but your mom’s waiting for you,” Danny kneels to Charlie’s level.

“Tell you what, Charlie boy,” Steve speaks up, kneeling next to Danny. “I promise you and I are gonna hang out together very soon, we’ll do whatever you want. But right now you gotta go home to your mom and get some sleep, okay?”

Charlie takes a moment to think about it and then nods.

“Good man,” Steve opens his arms. “Come here.”

It takes less than a second for Charlie to get into Steve’s embrace, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck. Steve holds the little boy against him, running a hand over Charlie’s blond hair, identical to his father’s. 

“I love you, buddy,” Steve says, kissing Charlie’s temple.

“Love you too, Uncle Steve.” 

Danny smiles, witnessing the heartwarming moment between his best friend and son, two of his favorite people in the universe. And it feels so right, so natural and it tugs something inside Danny. 

Steve and Charlie soon separate, Charlie reaching his hand out to Danny. Danny holds his hand and stands up.

“Say goodnight, Charlie.”

“Goodnight,” Charlie waves at everyone. 

A chorus of “goodnight, Charlie” is heard and then Danny places his hand on Steve’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. It wouldn’t strike anyone watching them as odd or out of place, but Steve understood the deeper meaning Danny was conveying without words, but rather with a touch and his eyes. 

_I’ll be right back and we’ll pick up where we left off._

They’re having dessert by the time Danny returns. Steve had made sure to save some for Danny, yet he knew that for him, Danny was the real dessert. 

“How’d it go?” Chin asks Danny when he walks into the living room.

“It was okay, he kept trying to convince me to come back with me, the only way I finally managed to keep him with Rachel is promising that Steve would call him tomorrow, so McGarrett, that’s your duty now,” Danny turns to look at Steve.

“I’d be happy to,” Steve bows his head, smiling. “Here, I saved you some,” he gives Danny a plate with two pieces of his Italian dessert. 

Danny accepts the plate, only then realizing that the big service plate carrying his dessert in the middle of the room has been wiped clean. He raises an eyebrow at everyone sitting around, all of them still eating.

“Good thing he did save you some because this chocolate biscotti is out of this world,” Kono manages to say around a mouthful. 

Danny chuckles, using a fork to cut up the pieces. “I’m glad you all like it.” 

“This is another popular plate at Steve’s, I can feel it,” Chin wiggles his eyebrows.

“Oh for the love of—I’m not retiring any time soon anymore, and when I do, and when I open the Italian restaurant, I’m not calling it Steve’s,” Danny explains before stuffing his face with the dessert. 

Steve chuckles, not saying anything but extends his arm towards Danny’s plate, cutting off a piece of dessert for himself. Danny didn’t smack his hand away. 

Soon enough, everyone was satisfied and comfortable, holding their different drinks and chitchatting together. Ceasing the moment, Steve stands up and walks over to Danny.

“Chicken salad,” Steve whispers into Danny’s ear, making him shiver.

Danny watches Steve walk out onto the lanai and waits a minute or so. Seeing that no one has noticed Steve’s absence, Danny gets up and joins Steve outside.

Steve smiles as he sees Danny approach him, and without a single word, he takes Danny’s hand and leads him further down towards the ocean and then to the side, making sure they’re out of view if anyone decides to take a trip outdoors. 

Steve crushes his lips against Danny’s, and it’s desperate and messy, teeth clattering, tongues tangling and each other them tugging the other’s hair. Someone moans, they aren’t sure which of them, or if it was both of them, but they don’t care. Steve’s hands are on Danny’s body while Danny’s hands are holding Steve’s face, and the kiss keeps intensifying until they both register that they aren’t going to leave each other. And then it starts to slow down, and they start to breathe again, breathe each other in and plaster it to their memories forever.

“God Danny,” Steve mumbles, “you’re so beautiful.” 

“Look who’s talking,” Danny throws back before he licks a wet stripe up Steve’s throat, stopping to gently suck on the man’s jaw and then moving to give the other side of Steve’s face the same level of attention. 

Steve runs his fingers through Danny’s neat hair, turning it into a complete breathing mess. Something he’s always wanted to do since he laid eyes on the Jersey man. And he still can’t believe he gets to do that now, still can’t believe he’s doing this with Danny. It was beyond his dreams, he was convinced, but now, both of them a heap of heat, tangled limbs, pleasure and lust, trust and comfort, Steve realizes this is exactly where they’re supposed to be.

“You’re mine now, Danny, you’re mine,” Steve says breathlessly, touching his forehead to Danny’s.

“I’m yours and you’re mine,” Danny agrees, running his hand down the side of Steve’s face. 

“I can’t keep my hands off you,” Steve confesses.

Danny chuckles. “Me either, babe, me either.”

They’re gonna be having a lot of chicken salad in the days and weeks to come. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More not-so-subtle making out sessions for Steve and Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love these two! I hope you enjoy! Feedback is always greatly appreciated.

The following weeks go by quick. The team jumping from case to case, Danny goes to New Jersey for a few days (during which he and Steve text non-stop, something Danny wasn't aware he personally would ever do—text constantly that is—) and Steve doesn't let go of Danny the night he returns to Oahu. Not that Danny wanted to let go of Steve, either. Danny falls asleep in Steve’s arm while they sat on the couch, and Steve decided to watch him sleep for a while before waking him up. He runs his fingers swiftly through Danny’s fluffy hair and then leans in to kiss the blond’s forehead. Danny sighs with content and nuzzles his face further into Steve’s neck in his sleep. 

They go into work together the next morning, picking up where they left off the case the night before.

“Good morning, everyone,” Steve chimes as they walk into the office.

“Morning,” Chin replies. “Welcome back, Danny.”

“Thanks,” Danny smiles.

“How was Jersey?” Kono asks, giving Danny a hug.

“Aside from the family drama emergency I had to solve, it was good. Family’s thinking of coming here for a trip,” Danny says. “All of them.”

“All of them?” Steve raises an eyebrow.

“As in not just Ma and Pops, the entire family. The three sisters, husbands, kids…the entire Williams clan,” Danny clarifies.

“Oh, that should be fun,” Steve smirks.

“I wouldn’t exactly use ‘fun’ to describe what could potentially happen. Maybe ‘disaster’, that would be more fitting,” Danny sighs.

“That bad, huh?” Lou speaks up.

“Yeah, it’s loud and chaotic. Do not even get me started on Christmas Day. And this trip is probably going to be one gigantic Christmas Day. I love my family, but I wouldn’t completely be opposed to the idea of them visiting separately, at different times, for the sake of my and my kids’ sanity.” 

Steve chuckles. “When will they confirm?”

“When they talk it over with each other, so give it a month or two,” Danny shakes his head. 

“You’ll be fine, brah. Besides, we’re all here to offer support and possibly some hiding places,” Chin offers.

“Thank you very much, it’s much appreciated,” Danny nods.

Steve gently bumps his shoulder against Danny’s, giving him a smile which Danny mirrors. 

They all stand around the computer for an hour, trying to piece together their newest case but they keep hitting dead ends, and with no new leads the screens all starting to blur together, they all started to get frustrated. 

Danny sighs, his shoulders tense and brows creased.

Steve takes one look at his parter and he immediately knows what they both need. They need to let off steam. They need some salad.

“Chicken salad,” Steve says in a moment of bravery. The team is still standing around them.

“What?” Chin asks. Of course he heard, they all did. The office was still and quiet up until Steve spoke. 

“Nothing, I’m just…craving some chicken salad,” Steve quickly replies, hoping beyond hope that his face isn’t as red as he feels. 

“I thought I saw a food menu in your office earlier, I’ll go look for it,” Danny offers and makes a beeline for Steve’s office. 

Steve lets a minute pass by before speaking up again. “I just remembered I need to look for something in my office.” And then he’s trying not to run to his office.

Danny’s sitting in Steve’s chair when Steve pushes the glass door and locks it behind him. Thank the lord the blinds are already closed. 

“You think it was obvious?” Danny asks.

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Steve pushes out and then he’s in front of Danny, crashing their mouths together. Just seeing Danny in his chair is doing a lot of things to him. And then Danny’s tongue is slipping into Steve’s mouth, taking control of the kiss, and the SEAL couldn’t control the moan that echoes at the bottom of his throat.

Encourages, Danny intensified his presence. He swipes his wet tongue across Steve’s bottom lip and he tastes the coffee and malasadas they shared earlier and the prominent taste of _Steve_ , and Danny is never gonna have enough of that particular one. 

As much as he’s the control freak, Danny taking control like this pretty much drives Steve crazy, and not to mention is one of the most attractive and sexy things he’s ever encountered. 

Steve’s hand find their way into Danny’s hair, one hand running his fingers through the blond locks while the other hand holds onto the back of the shorter man’s head. He closes his teeth around Danny’s bottom lip and gently sucks, and Danny holds onto Steve’s shoulder while his entire nervous system is lit in flames. 

With the remaining three functional cells he’s got left, Danny moves his lips to Steve’s neck, his tongue leaving a wet trail as he moves up, and when he reaches his cheekbone, Danny presses a kiss under Steve’s eye and does the same on the other side of his face. 

“You’re so beautiful, Danny, can’t believe you’re all mine,” Steve whispers between breathes. 

“You’re pretty damn beautiful yourself, babe, and you better believe it because you’re all mine, too,” Danny responds, brushing his lips against Steve’s.

“No one else I’d rather belong with,” Steve mumbles and then he’s dragging Danny into another heated kiss. 

Danny lets Steve take control of that kiss. 

*****

They thought they were being subtle. But between chicken salad suddenly becoming a major part of Steve and Danny’s lives, and the scrambling both men do when said salad is brought up, the team pretty much has it all figured out. They let it go on, though, both amused and intrigued to see how long their bosses can keep it up. But Kono had already collected on the bet that had gone around. They were sure of it. And honestly? They were quite relieved, too. Because finally, after seven long years, Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams got their heads straight and got together. 

“I passed by a new cafe,” Danny announces, striding into the office after having run down a lead for their case. He approaches his teammates, all gathered around the computer. 

“Yeah?” 

Danny nods, coming to a halt next to Steve. “They have an offer on their chicken salad.”

Lou rolls his eyes without Steve and Danny notices. Kono tries to hide her smirk. Chin pretends he didn’t hear what Danny said.

Steve clears his throat. “We should all go get in on that offer. Can I see you in my office for a minute? Something case related I wanna run by you,” he tries to act casually. 

And then they’re both walking to Steve’s office. The team let it go and retreat into their offices to get some actual work done. They know Steve and Danny won’t be doing any of that for the next…thirty minutes or so. 

Danny’s giggling as soon as the door is shut, Steve turning around and capturing the shorter man’s lips with his own. Steve wastes no time in parting his mouth, opening Danny’s in the process, and he slides his tongue into the heat that is Danny, already having memorized how good the Jersey man tastes but never getting enough of it. 

Danny’s hands move to hold Steve’s face, returning the kiss with just as much want and need. 

Then Steve moves his lips to Danny’s neck, and Danny’s running his fingers through Steve’s a-little-longer-now hair. 

“As much as I’m loving this, babe,” Danny breathes, “and this was totally what I was hinting at, but…”

“Hm…”

“There really is a cafe that has offers on chicken salads,” Danny says.

Steve stops, pulling back to see if Danny was joking. He raises an eyebrow when he realizes that no, Danny indeed wasn’t joking. “You want actual chicken salad?”

“I mean, why not…we might as well have some,” Danny shrugs. 

Steve is silent for a moment and then he’s bursting into laughter, his eyes wrinkling and head thrown back. And it’s one of the best sounds Danny’s ever heard. 

“Shhh,” Danny tries to keep Steve quiet but is joining the laughing a second later. 

“Oh Danny,” Steve says when he catches his breath, leaning in to brush his lips against Danny’s. 

*****

Of course the bad guys take over the Palace when it’s only Steve and Danny in the office. 

All Steve thinks about is getting Danny, and himself, out of sigh before they’re discovered. And that’s why Steve was currently pushing Danny into the supply closet, shutting the door behind him. 

He was so task-driven he’d forgotten about it.

Danny’s claustrophobia. 

Well, _shit_. 

Steve’s eyes widen and he quickly turns to Danny, who’s already starting to go a little pale.

“You okay?” He asks.

Danny nods, wetting his dry lips. “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.”

“I’m sorry, I—”

“For once, this isn’t your fault,” Danny cuts Steve off, a little breathless. “This is the only room that has actual walls and a door rather than huge pieces of glass pretending to be walls and doors.”

Danny swallows, looking around. The room wasn’t tiny, but it wasn’t big either. He then feels Steve’s hand resting on his shoulder and giving it a light squeeze, and Danny’s grateful for the support. Steve’s touch grounds him and he feels his heart slowing down at their contact. And then he gets an idea.

“Is there anything I can do?” Steve speaks, concern radiating from his hazel eyes.

“Yeah, come here,” Danny curls his hand into the front of Steve’s shirt and pulls him towards him.

Before Steve knows what’s happening, Danny’s mouth is on his and his hands go up to Danny’s hair and he understands.

Danny’s breath is taken away, but it’s not from the confined space. 

They come back to themselves when they hear their names being called out by the rest of the team.

*****

“You guys ever get that chicken salad you both been craving?” Lou asks a few days later.

“Huh?”

“You just talk about it a lot but it seems you never got around to getting some so…”

Kono places a big plate of chicken salad in front of Steve and Danny, paired with two forks and napkins. 

Danny stares at the salad while Steve’s face turns into a tomato. 

“What…what makes you guys think we didn’t have chicken salad?” Steve hopes his voice doesn't sound as strained as he feels.

“Oh, you guys having been having chicken salad just…a different kind than the actual food,” Kono explains, giving them a wink. 

Whatever Danny was about to say, died on his lips at Kono’s words. 

Danny and Steve trade quick glances, and it seems it all out in the open, so they both sigh. 

“How’d you know?”

“You weren’t being subtle or low-key, boss,” Kono replies. 

Danny chuckles at that. 

“We’re thrilled, though,” Chin chimes in, “Because honestly? About time.” 

“I’ve been itching to ask, why ‘chicken salad’?” Lou asks.

“Yes, Steven, why ‘chicken salad’?” Danny teases. 

“That’s another story for another day, kids. However, we’re glad for the support.”

“Just make sure you serve chicken salad at the wedding,” Kono suggests, giggling. 

“That’s good, that’s a good one,” Danny nods, impressed. 

“Deal. And right now I’m starving so we’re going to eat this,” Steve reaches out for the plate and then presses a kiss to Danny’s lips. 

“Chicken salad?” Danny smiles.

“Chicken salad,” Steve nods. 

*****

Steve and Danny serve chicken salad at their wedding a year later. 

It’s a guest favorite. 

So is the story behind it. Danny never thought the words ‘chicken salad’ would ever be a part of his vows.

Steve can’t wait to tell their grandchildren all about chicken salad. 

**Author's Note:**

> More making out coming in chapter 2!


End file.
